A Little Girl's Adventures
by otaku144
Summary: A 12 year old girl is the new subordinate for Zetsu. She's pratically friends with everyone in the Akatsuki....or is she? Will they find out about her past? And which one of the members is her long lost relative?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I only own the characters whom you've never heard before.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Begin the Game

This story is about a girl named Saiyuri, Yuri for short. Yuri has short black hair and bangs. She is twelve years old. Her eyes are brown but turn into green dragon-like eyes when she is really angry. She also has a demon inside of her. His name is Hiroshi, a dragon demon. He is quite nice to her and tends to have a conversation with her inside her head. She lives with the Akatsuki because she is Zetsu's subordinate and has been a year since they started. Every day is different and today was no different. It started like this. "Go get monopoly, Yuri-chan hmmm," said Deidara. Yuri looked at the closet door and a giant hand made out of cards opened the door and grabbed the game. It soon handed it to her and disappeared. That is her special power that Hiroshi shared; Yuri can make anything out of cards. They are normal poker cards that act like Gaara's sand. "Begin the game please," She replied to the artist. All went fine until Hidan rudely stepped on the game. "Hey! We were playing hmmm!" Deidara, being hot-headed, exclaimed. "Fuck off. It's a sh-tty game anyway!" he replied back. Deidara started talking back. Saiyuri left to her room since she never liked arguing. Since they lived in a cave the main room where we do the demon extraction has to be big, then there is a door that leads to the living room and kitchen. There is a hallway with lighted torches at the end of the kitchen with many doors. Those are bedrooms with their names engraved on them. The rooms were gloomy and oddly shaped. In each room there was a bed, a desk, shelves, a closet, and complete with a bathroom. Saiyuri could still hear them arguing and Hidan cussing' up a storm! She was used to hear arguments but still, this was different. For some reason the argument made her sad.

_**Flash-Back:**_

"_Stop! Stop it! Please!" She screamed. "You had to argue with me! You do not disrespect your elders!" the elder lady said. *whip noise* "PLEASE!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!! PLEASE!"_

"Please stop it," She whispered to herself, "please stop." BANG! Yuri looked up and walked to the kitchen. Food was _everywhere_! Apparently they had a food fight. "Great just great. Now I have to _buy_ a bunch of _new_ food! That costs money ya know!" Kakuzu said. She whirled around to find Kakuzu behind her. Yuri looked back at the two trouble makers, "Well I'm not cleaning it up!" Yuri answered to Deidara's please-help-me look. "Why hmmm?" he said to her, "You caused it," She replied back. Then Tobi came in humming a tune and slipped. He fell flat on his back."Ouch! Why is there food on your cloak Sempai?" he said questionly to an already annoyed Deidara (not good). Later, the mess was cleaned up and Kakuzu bought new food and started mumbling about losing money. "Leader-sama announces that there will be a meeting in ten minutes." Konan said. Everyone groaned. To kill time, Yuri and Zetsu played connect four. "**I wouldn't put it there,"** his black side said. So I put my red checker in the slot next to the one he told me not to put in. "**I won!** You could have _let_ her win this time! **What for?" **The flytrap said to himself. Five more minutes. _'This meeting better be good!_' She thought to herself. They had three, no… two minutes left. One. We all went to the extraction room where we saw Leader and Konan next to him. He held two papers in his hand, which means two missions to two teams. "We have two missions to accomplish." He said in a serious tone. It made Saiyuri shiver a little to hear his cold voice. He looked at her, _'Come here'_ he replied loudly in my mind. I walked over to him, "Yes sir?" She said. He stared down at Yuri because, well, since everyone else is tall it makes her look short when she is average height. And he's a tall guy! He handed her a paper, Yuri bowed and took it to Zetsu. We went outside and read the paper. "What's it say?" She asked him, "We have to capture a girl. **She's in a village not too far from here."** He answered. "What village is that?"I replied. "Village of Tea? **What kind of name is that!" **he answered himself……again. "Two days, not bad." Yuri said to him. "**Better get moving."** And so they left the hideout.

Tobi hugged Yuri goodbye before they left.

* * *

**Please excuse my change of views on the story. I did not realize that until the last second. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who's the silver-haired one?

They walked towards the direction of the Village of Tea for five_ long hours_! They looked at the sky which looked like it was the twilight hours. "We should stop and rest here." He said to Yuri. She nodded in agreement. It was kind of like a forest, there were still trees and bushes big enough to hide in. She made a fire to keep them warm. "Zetsu-san," he looked up, "Why do we need to capture a girl?" He looked back at the fire. '_How is she going to react to a new member?__** It can't be that bad, she's just a squirt. **__So? __**Oh shut up'. **_ "She'll be a **new member."** "Oh. You should get some sleep now," Yuri said to him while leaning on a tree. She could feel his golden eyes still staring at her. He stepped into the tree next to him and started sleeping. Her arms crossed and her head went forward as she slept. She dreamed that they were at the gates of the village and Zetsu had to blend in the surroundings while following her. Yuri was dressed in a Chinese shirt with long flared out sleeves, black gloves were on her hands, dark blue pants and black shoes she wore. Yuri found the girl and walked towards her. She woke up to see that it was morning. She stood up looking for Zetsu. '_Eating, why couldn't he have told me?'She_ thought. Yuri had a cereal bar in her pocket, (two actually) so she ate that. When Zetsu returned, he had blood on his lips. "Wipe your mouth," Yuri said, "We need to get there faster." "Alright. See you on the other side," his white half replied. He went through the ground. "You too," She answered back. Yuri did hand signs and a black portal opened under her. It stopped when it was average size and she fell in it. It took two minutes for her to get there. Yuri opened her eyes when she stopped falling to find herself behind a tree. Saiyuri looked around the tree to find the gate to the Tea Village. "I see you have found it," a voice said. She whirled around quickly to find it was Zetsu. "Don't scare me like that!" she quickly yelled at him. Both sides chuckled. "Okay, you had your fun Zetsu-san. Now what do we do?" She questioned the flytrap, annoyed. "We need to be disguised the whole mission.** Tell the girl that something's happened outside the gate. **And bring her where some trees are around. **We'll knock her out.** We will?!" Zetsu answered to her. Then he pursued to argue with himself. Yuri did a hand sign then, in a puff of smoke, She was dressed like a regular person. Yuri wore the outfit like the one in her dream. '_That was not a dream, it was a vision again!' _She thought. "You had another vision again didn't you?" Zetsu's white half said looking at her expression. She nodded. "What does the girl look like?" Saiyuri asked. He looked at the paper. "It says** average height, **long silver hair with** purple tips, **silver blue eyes**, and white kimono." **"Easy." Yuri answered. "We will **be following you." **"Of course." And with that, She walked towards the gate feeling confident. Some ANBU person ran towards the gate, "What do you want here?" he said. "I'm visiting someone. A family member." Yuri answered in an innocent tone. The ninja looked at her suspiciously and opened the gate. She walked through seeing multiple…buildings with multiple……people. "Great," She mumbled. '_Where can I going to find this girl?' _She thought. She sensed a rather large amount of chakra from a store at her right. She tried to look hard and could see a female figure with silver hair and purple tips. Saiyuri walked towards the shop but put on a worried face. Yuri busted through the doors and looked at the girl. She was the exact description. "Miss! You have to help me!" Yuri exclaimed as she ran towards her. She looked down and said, "What's wrong?" "You have to help me!" Yuri shouted. She also grabbed her arm and dashed out of the store towards the gate. Yuri was running fast, she had a first-hand experience on running. "Where are we going?" The girl shouted. "I..uh.. have a problem!" They were out of the village and in the area were Zetsu and Yuri made their plan. Yuri let go of her arm and panted. "What's your problem?" she asked. Yuri giggled, "What problem?" "Wha-" her eyes widened as Zetsu knocked her out. She fell to the ground. "**You could have though of something better." **he said to Saiyuri. "I don't see you coming up with anything!" She snapped. "Let's get back to the base." He went through the ground Yuri did a hand sign and the black portal appeared, she grabbed the girl and they dropped into the portal. After thirty more minutes, they stopped falling and hit the ground that was in front of the base. "**What took so long**?" Zetsu asked her. "Heavy person she is." Yuri replied smiling. Yuri put the silver-haired ones' arm around her neck while Zetsu opened the boulder/door with a hand sign. They walked into the main room and the 'door' closed behind them. Yuri's brown eyes adjusted to the darkness. They could see Leader staring at them. Yuri sat their victim down in front of Leader. The girl woke up in surprise and looked around frantically. They were dismissed as Leader took the girl to his office. She was still frantically observing everything in the room but also looked petrified. Zetsu and Yuri walked towards the living room._ 'Finally! I get something to eat!' _Yuri thought. "YURI-CHAN!!!!" yelled a very hyper ninja. Tobi ran towards Yuri and hugged. "Nice to see you Tobi," she answered and patted his head and the ninja let go. She could see Hidan flipping channels and Itachi sitting, reading a book. Deidara was making clay birds at the kitchen table with Tobi trying to get his attention. Yuri went to the kitchen and grabbed the fridge door. Looking and occasionally picking food up and putting it back, Yuri could feel Deidara looking at her, "What?". "How was the mission un?" he asked.

"Alright I guess. But it made me hungry."

"I see. What did you do hmm?"

"We had to capture this girl in a white kimono. She seemed nice."

"She's probably gonna hate you hmm. Like with me and Itachi."

"I guess." They started to talk about how their day went. Tobi was listening, "What does the lady look like?" The discussion was interrupted when they heard the fridge door slam; the three looked at the cause of the noise. It was the girl drinking a glass of water. As she finished she looked over at the large table. Her silvery-blue eyes focused on Tobi, then Deidara, and they narrowed at Yuri. "Hey." said Yuri. The girl glared at her and stomped off. "Tobi thinks the pretty lady is pretty!" Tobi exclaimed to his partner. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Looks like she's mad already hmm!" smiled Deidara "Darn. I was hoping we could be friends." Yuri smiled back. She turned to the blonde artist, "Want to bomb card people?" She said. "HELL YES HMM!!!!" Yuri laughed at him. They went outside to their training field. Card people are Yuri's poker cards shaped like people. "Ready?" Yuri asked "Ready hmm!" Yuri looked at the ground and stretched out her hand, exactly twenty card people came up from the ground. She sat down with Tobi making more people and letting them blow up. They could see Deidara on his clay bird throwing bombs at the ground. "Oh! Oh! Look at sempai fly!!" Tobi said to her. Tobi was Yuri's second friend to ever make at the Akatsuki, Zetsu was her first. Yuri did wondered why he had a mask on, well, everyone does. When they first met, she though his mask was a basketball but then found out it wasn't when she called him basketball face, "Yuri doesn't have to call Tobi that." He had said. "Okay!" she had once said back to him. Yuri met all the Akatsuki members separately in the living room, a plan devised by Pein. She was to have 30 minutes with each member to get to know each other. Yuri looked at the field to find that all of her cards have been bombed. "Nice work Deidara-san!" She yelled to him. His clay bird landed as he got off. "Thanks hmm. Now I'm tired." The blonde panted. They walked back inside the hideout to get some rest or relaxation to pass the time. Deidara was to take a nap as Yuri went to her room. Yuri locked her door as she did not want to be disturbed. The room was small bit it was right for one or two people living there. The walls were a deep tree trunk brown, for they lived in a cave. The ceiling was medium in height but it was ridged as well. Her bed with lavender purple sheets and a navy blue blanket was against a wall. Across from her bed was a small desk which held papers that had previous missions written on them. Above the desk were three shelves filled with nothing but books. Saiyuri loved to read, she did because she never could have a book when she was little at her village. She would read any book and completely love it. She remembered when she was little she wanted to go to the library, "You know you can't have a library card!" her friend had once said. She'd sigh in disappointment. Yuri reached out to get a book called, _Walk Two Moons._ She sat in her chair and began to read silently to herself.


End file.
